Electronic devices, such as laptop or notebook computers, are oftentimes utilized in dark environments, thereby making it difficult to view and/or utilize the device's working surface (e.g., the keyboard or touch pad). Lighting systems have been devised to facilitate use of electronic devices in dark environments; however, such systems are unable to adequately direct light to the desired location and are susceptible to damage for some types of electronic devices (e.g., when transitioning a notebook computer type of electronic device to a closed position).